Fantástico: aberturas
The opening of Fantástico, a television series organized by TV Cultura, is one of the highlights of the program. Traditionally involving elements of music, dance and visual effects (later, including pioneering experiments in computer graphics), the openings reached a high level of sophistication and the launching of new versions of the opening became a highly anticipated event in Brazilian television. Originally the opening was shown after the escalation of the program or after the first report, accompanying the opening was re-released under the closing credits. In the most recent version, it is displayed after the first report and / or after the climb. Opening Theme *The theme song is composed by Guto Graça Mello. *since August 8, 1993 in his premiere of the Show da Vida, The First Theme of the Special Opening (which was called the opening of the pyramids or the Kaura, the Dark Hunter) which was made in 1983 in the "Fantastico" Original Version of the Network Globo since 1973 and had two different versions. *Since September 12, 1993, the new Opening Theme by César Moura has been launched. *being one of the most popular in this question was the one of 1994, that has under the remarkable arrangement of Dave Thomasson. *With respect for this last opening of the dead or alive era, starting in 1995, a new theme was released with the responsibility of Bill Sherman. *With the simplification of the openings, starting from April 7, 1996 until May 29, 2005, mixtures of themes from previous openings were used. *Since 2004, the then new theme song is only performed on the vignettes. Version history Evolution of Logos Snapshot 19.png|In his debut on August 8, 1993, the first spiral-shaped logo of the Show of Life was created by the designer "Marcus Kingsoft". Fantástico_Logo_(1994).png|In 1994, The Second Logo of the Program was spiral-shaped in white tones. Snapshot_67.png|on March 12, 1995, the Logo in Spiral Format in Gray Tones that appeared in a small sun. Snapshot_7.png|between March 31, 1996 and October 17, 1999, an explosion of light appears to form a golden logo whose translucent. fantastico.jpg|Since October 24, 1999, A bubble has moved away into the sky of clouds, where the logo spirals in golden tones. Picture7.png|Starting on March 31, 2002, The identity would be the same of 1999 and would not undergo any modification: The color of the logo would be bluish and glittering, the light would illuminate more and in the animation would have pyrotechnic effects. Snapshot_80.png|The "Fantástico" completed its ten years in August of 2003, because on September 14, a new opening was created, an increase of light and illuminates in the dark to form the logo of 1993 whose silver. This vignette vaguely resembles that of 1999. Snapshot_9.png|The inauguration of this concept began on August 12, 2007, the different blazes of fire (v1) or a hurricane of sparks (v2) were even a light to form in vain the light blue logo around stars. Snapshot_10.png|on March 20, 2011, The official vignette, which was displayed on the offering, shows a fireball forming the same logo as the previous vignette. 'Openings of the Dead or Alive era (1993-1996)' The most well-known series of inaugurations in the Fantástico is based on the series of games "Dead or Alive", to the sound of the consecrated thematic music. Among the models and women in the game series "Dead or Alive" that have passed through the openings are Kasumi, Hitomi, Christie, Kokoro, Helena Douglas and Lei Fang and the genie "Shimmer and Shine". '1993 (1)' The first spiral logo of the Show da Vida was created by the designer "Marcus Kingsoft", and in the first opening that premiered along with the program, Kasumi (Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) does martial arts with the sword in hand, Hitomi Dead Or Alive 3) Karate Martial Arts, Christie (Dead or Alive 3) She Quan's Martial Arts, Kasumi (Dead or Alive 2) Martial Arts with the sword in hand again, Kokoro (Dead or Alive 4) Ba Ji Quan, Helena (Dead or Alive 2) Pi Qua Quan Martial Arts, Lei Fang (Dead or Alive 2) does Tai Chi Quan martial arts and at the end of the opening, the spiral-shaped Logo appeared in a small sun . The arrangement of the first version of the first musical theme of the program was made by Guto Graça Mello and was played at the premiere of the Show da Vida on August 8 and was played again between September 12 and December 26, 1993. '1993 (2)' Since August 15, the second version of the first musical theme of the program was released and played until September 5, 1993. '1993-1994' Since September 12, the opening has been reduced by 1:39 and the initial stretch of 0:04 seconds has been removed, the arrangements of the theme song for this vignette are by César Moura. '1994-1995' Between January 2, 1994 and March 5, 1995, The Images of the World, all of which was recorded by cameraman Allan Cardoso and pursuing this vignette: Christie (Dead or Alive 3) does She Quan's Martial Arts, Kokoro does the Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) does the Martial Arts of Karate, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the Hand of Kasumi) The Shimmer & Shine genie make a Great Dance of Alladin and finally: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the View of the Butterflies, the 5 Scenes of the Opening were Visits to End the Opening and to finish, The Logo of the Shape Program of Spiral in White Color appeared around the small sun on a gradient red background. The Music-Theme for this vignette came to have the two versions with the arrangements of Dave Thomasson. '1995-1996' Since January 15, 1995, Having the four elements of nature and other images as a theme, In this opening: the bottle lid opens by itself, the smoke appears to appear the genie "Shimmer & Shine" and continuing the opening: Ayane (Dead or Alive 3) shows the vision Shimmer & Shine "do a great dance Alladin with Leah, Christie does She Quan's Martial Arts, Kasumi does martial arts with the sword in hand again, the genie" Shimmer & Shine "do a great dance Alladin with Leah again, and in the end, there were several variable effects to a baby's fetus and the spiral-shaped logo that appeared in a small sun. The arrangements and chorus of the theme song for that vignette that was the responsibility of Bill Sherman and had the two different versions, so was the last opening of the Dead or Alive era. between January 7 and March 24, 1996, The program name was displayed in two blue beams, both translucent. They passed through outer space. annoucing the short version of the opening of 1995, They became frequent in the opening and in closing of each edition. 'Short openings (1996-2004)' Between March 31, 1996 and March 28, 2004, traditional openings from the Dead or Alive era were replaced by simple vignettes of five to ten seconds, leaving the Fantastico simple. '1996-1999' An explosion of light appears to form a golden logo whose translucent. In the first two editions, the program name was displayed in two blue beams, both translucent. They passed through outer space. They became frequent in the opening and closing of each edition. *the 1995 theme was used at the premiere. *Since the second edition on April 7, 1996, a remix of the 1993, 1994 and 1995 versions was carried out during the climb and closing, which it keeps until May 29, 2005. *Since August 11, when the Show da Vida has completed the 3 years, the remixes of DJs Marky and Mau Mau have been played in the closing. *since June 22, 1997, when TV Cultura completed the 15 years, the theme started to have a remake of the theme of 1994 that was played in the escalation of each edition and is currently performed in the calls. *and since the beginning of 1998, the theme of last year was played in the closing. *and it was played in climbing from April 5 until December 27, 1998, remixing the opening 1995. '1999-2002' Since September 5, 1999, A bubble has moved away into the sky of clouds, where the logo spirals in golden tones. *The theme of this vignette is a mix of remix of 1996, with one of 1997 and also remix of the opening of 1995 (that was made in 1998), this version was realized throughout the period. At its peak, it played at the end of a 1996 remix before the break. Sometimes it was displayed without the music, which occurred at closing. *the versions of the openings of 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996 and 1997 were touched on the interval turn vignettes *The same vignette was played the remastered version of 1995. *Since April 2, 2000, The theme song based on Rede Globo's version of the 40 year special on April 26, 2005 through the exhibition of the Globo TV's 40th Anniversary Special He became fixed in the escalation and calls with all the cast of the program, highlighting more part of the "remake theme" of the famous opening of 1995 and that keeps them until March 28, 2004. '2002-2004' Since March 31, 2002, the label that was released that year. The 1999 logo would get a translucent tone, the space background was inserted and there were pyrotechnic effects at the end of the vignette. which was the last vignette of 0:05 seconds. *As you recall, the theme of this vignette is a remix blend of 1996, with one from 1997, this version was made throughout the period. At its peak, it played at the end of a 1996 remix before the break. Sometimes it was displayed without the music, which occurred at closing. *The same vignette was played the special version of 2000. *It was played in the climb, the version of the special of the 20 years of TV Cultura, which is performed on the closings until August 11. 'Mid-minute openings (2004-2015)' Since April 4, 2004 and May 3, 2015, she went on to have 30 seconds. '2004-2009' the first opening of this time, made by Marcelo Lourenço, Luis Scarabel Jr and Rudi Bôhm. brings images of DNA, stars, waterfalls, shoals, plant, among others. In the end, the logo whose golden texture appeared in the corner above the direct around a realistic space. an increase of light and illuminates in the dark to form the silver logo of 1993. This vignette resembles vaguely that of 1999 and will only be in the calls and the interval vignettes. *the theme song was remade in low pitch as in the third version of the first opening of 1993. '2009-2010' The inauguration of this concept began on August 2, 2009, the different flares of fire (v1) or a hurricane of sparks (v2) were up to a light to form in vain the light blue logo around stars. *was player on climbing and closing, the remake of the 1994 theme that was made in 1997. '2010-2015' A large spiral formed by the name of the program came from a fireball (with the names of the subjects) for the virtual scenario entitled '' Nave . which was the last vignette of 0:30 seconds. *The subject became varied for climbing and performed a small part of the theme, making it simpler. And it had two versions. *In this season, they had different vignettes in the intervals, whose subjects like Water, Forest, Letters, etc ... '1-minute openings (2015-currently) Since May 10, 2015, the vignette has been given a minute and a half, and Fantastico rescues kasumi in the earlier openings of the dead or alive era and the genres "Shimmer & Shine" in the opening and in the 1994 interval vignettes. '''2015-2019 Kasumi sees the marvelous scenery of the Tokyo Forest in Japan. Opening the lid of the bottle, the smoke comes out to appear the genie "Shimmer & Shine", The Genie "Shimmer & Shine" make a Great Dance of Alladin and make the High Heels as in the opening and interval vignette of 1994, Kasumi does the Martial Arts of Ninjutsu (with the Sword in the Hand of Kasumi) as in the earlier openings of the dead or alive era and at the end of the opening, shows a fireball forming the same logo of the previous vignette. *the theme song for this vignette now has the new version of mixes of the themes of 1993, 1994 and 1995 that is currently performed in climbing. *was played on the calls, the 1996 remix that is currently performed before the break and at closing. Category:Caracteristicas Category:Coisas de Televisão